Italy (HoI4)
Italy starts with modern-day Italy, Libya, Eritrea and Somalia, but with the Fascist leadership under Mussolini, they are out to restore the old Roman Empire as an Italian Empire. Historical background Italy had completed conquests (Ethiopia and Albania) prior to its entry into World War II. Despite the Pact of Steel with Nazi Germany, Italy did not join in the war until June 1940, planning to get a share of Allied territory with the defeat of France. Italy's war effort went poorly, resulting in defeats in Greece, North Africa, Ethiopia, and the Mediterranean Sea. The Allies started to invade Italy in the summer of 1943 and Mussolini's government collapsed. The new royal government of Marshal Pietro Badoglio signed an armistice with the allies, but most of the country was quickly occupied by the Germans, who established a puppet government under Mussolini in the north, the Italian Social Republic (also known as the Salò Republic, from its headquarters). Badoglio and the king escaped to Brindisi without giving any order to the army, which surrendered to the Germans without putting up a fight. The royal government remained in control of the south, declared war on Germany, and was eventually re-established as the government of all of Italy shortly before the end of the war in the spring of 1945. Significant partisan actions took place in northern Italy. Italy would become a member of NATO after the war, but lost the region of Istria and the Dalmatian city of Zadar to Yugoslavia, and all its colonies excluding Somalia. Technology Brief overview of nation's technological capabilities. Diplomacy Italy starts at war with Ethiopia, which is something they will be focusing on for the first months of the game. The Italian technological superiority pretty much guarantees that they will win the war. The new transportation mechanics makes it less of a hassle to strengthen this theatre, and less of a hassle to move back troops afterwards. Alliances The Axis. = Germany,Japan,Finland.Romania,Hungary,Austria,Spain,Thailand Decisionsolitics with five different entry points.]] Here you can put some stuff that relates to the political situation in-game in 1936 and following years. National spirits Italy starts with two national spirits. * Vittoria Mutilata, which increases their fascist political leanings, and make them less likely to fall for democracy or communism. * King Victor Emanuel III, the King provides a small national unity increase each month. National focus Italy has an interesting National Focus tree with five different entry points. * Ethiopian War Logistics - A smaller tree which focuses on industrial build up. * Army Primacy - Strengthens your army research. * Mare Nostrum - The big naval strengthening tree. * Light ship focus - Destroyer & Submarine benefits. * Triumph in Africa - The big political and diplomatic tree, where you have lots of different choices on who to befriend and conquer. Laws Ministers Intelligence Brief overview of nation's intelligence capability in 1936. Economy Here you can type some informative bits about this nation's economy in-game in 1936 and following years. Industrial Production Military Army Italy has 39 divisions in 1936, but while that looks strong, it is due to them moving to binary divisions earlier, so each of their divisions has less punching power. Motorized Tanks Navy The navy is rather strong with 2 battleships, 8 heavy cruisers & 80 smaller ships, but is not modern either. Naval Units Air Force The Air Force have about 300 fighters and 400 bombers in 1936, but it is not modern. Light Airframe Medium Airframe Heavy Airframe Strategies and Guides Put strategies and guides here to help others play this nation. Please post individual guides under its own subheader. Example Strategy Build 2 dockyards and then build only civilian factories for 18+ months. As italy you should focus on winning the war in Africa as soon as possible. To do this you need to secure the Mediterranean so you can send supplies and troops to North Africa. To do this I recomend waiting until the capitulation of France to avoid losing ships against their formidable Mediterranean fleet. During this time I like to build up as much radar coverage as possible in the Med. Once France falls you, send out your entire fleet to a sea zone you have radar in (this will give you an advantage in spotting) while simultaneously using fighters and naval bombers to cover the area. After this, the Brits will likely attack with their capital Med fleet and likely be defeated. I like to have 1-2 carriers, a few battleships, some cruisers and a few dozen destroyers. Once the Med is secure, it should be relatively easy to use your first rate army to push back the sparse allied colonial garrisons (it will be good to have smaller and mobile because once you push into central Africa the front can be very long). I recomend investing in heavy fighters in the early game to help cover the large African and Mediterranean Sea Zones. Hope this helps! Miscellaneous tips - Italy can vacate Eritrea at the start of the game, giving it to Ethiopia, to skip the focus "African war logistics"